The present invention generally relates to contextual computing and more particularly to real time contextualization of videos based on video templates and entity recognition.
The ability to dynamically create or adapt appropriate personalized video content in a contextually sensitive manner is becoming increasingly important in areas such as advertising. Since a wide variety of sensor-enabled devices are currently available, information about an individual audience may be collected and analyzed in a real-time fashion. This may provide an environment in which video advertisements may be generated to target an audience including a plurality of viewers in a highly personalized way.